Jodohku
by chochoberry
Summary: [KaiChen] apakah kamu percaya takdir ? aku juga percaya bahwa dirimu adalah jodoh yang disiapkan oleh Tuhan untukku. -bad summary-


**Tittle : Jodohku**

**Author : Chochoberry**

**Cast : Kim Jongin, Kim Jongdae & other**

**Genre : yaoi, crack pair  
**

nggak suka mending jangan baca ^^/

**warning : cerita ini sinetron banget, panjang banget, ngebosenin, awas ketiduran di saat membaca, banyak typo (s) ._.**

" Myungsoo ... ! Myungsoo ... ! " panggil seseorang sambil melambaikan tangannya agar orang yang dipanggil melihat ke arahnya.

" Jonghyun ... ! " orang yang bernama Myungsoo langsung menghampiri Jonghyun, diapun menggandeng tangan seseorang di belakangnya agar mengikutinya kemana ia pergi.

Setelah mereka bertemu, mereka langsung berpelukan, hal yang sama juga dilakukan oleh istri kedua namja tersebut.

" mana anakmu ? kenapa tidak dibawa ? " tanya Jonghyun sesaat mereka duduk.

" dia dirumah bersama noonaku, dia itu tipe anak rewel kalau diajak ke acara seperti ini " jawab Myungsoo.

" ditambah lagi, dia juga nakal, anaknya terlalu hiperaktif sampai – sampai aku dan Myungsoo hyung kewalahan menjaganya " istri Myungsoo alias Sungjong menambahi.

Mendengar hal itu, Jonghyun dan istrinya Key tertawa terbahak – bahak. " ahh ... anak kalian beda sekali dengan anakku, dia tipe anak pendiam dan pemalu kalau tidak diajak bicara dia tidak akan bicara, entah mirip siapa tuh anak, mengingat orang tuanya cerewet dan tidak tahu malu ".

" menurutku karena dia terlalu sering bersama Minho, makanya dia jadi pendiam begitu " ucap Key.

Sekali lagi, mereka tertawa terbahak – bahak karena ucapan Key. Benar – benar pertemuan yang menyenangkan.

" hmm ... kami sengaja mengundang kalian kesini, karena kami mau berpamitan. Kami akan pergi ke Australia selama 10 tahun, aku dipindah tugaskan kesana " ucap Jonghyun.

Tentu saja hal ini membuat Myungsoo dan Sungjong kaget, sahabat mereka akan pergi ke tempat jauh dan dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

" aigoo ... lama sekali, tapi kau pasti balik ke Seoul kan ? " tanya Myungsoo.

" pasti ... aku akan kembali ke Seoul, sekalian aku ingin menjodohkan anakku dengan anakmu " jawab Jonghyun.

" mwoo ? maksud Jonghyun hyung menjodohkan Jongdae dan Jongin ? " kali ini Sungjong yang bertanya.

" ne Jongie ... sekalian mempererat jalinan keluarga diantara kita, kalian tidak keberatan kan ? "

Myungsoo dan Sungjong saling berpandangan lalu senyum terukir di bibir mereka, " kami tidak keberatan sama sekali, bahkan aku sangat setuju dengan idemu " ucap Myungsoo.

" Key hyung ... nanti kalau hyung pergi, kita tidak akan bisa praktek memasak bersama lagi " ucap Sungjong sedih.

" aigoo ... jangan sedih begitu Jongie, aku janji akan sering – sering mengirimkan resep baru padamu " ucap Key.

" nanti jika hyung sudah ada disana, jangan lupa untuk selalu menghubungi kami " ucap Myungsoo.

" ne pasti ... mari sekarang kita bersulang untuk perpisahan ini dan perjodohan anak kita " ucap Jonghyun mengangkat gelas wine nya.

" bersulang ... ! " semuanya pun mengangkat gelasnya dan saling membenturkan (?) gelasnya masing – masing hingga berbunyi " TIING ".

xoxo

" Kai ... ! ireona ... ! sampai kapan kau mau tidur eoh ? kau harus berangkat ke sekolah ... ! " teriak Sungjong yang sedang berusaha membangunkan anaknya.

Namun yang dibangunkan malah semakin mempererat selimutnya dan menutup wajahnya dengan bantal. Dia benar – benar mengantuk pagi ini, gara – gara semalam begadang menonton X – Factor (?), maklum Kai adalah seorang Fatin Lovers.

Sungjong yang merasa dirinya diacuhkan oleh Kai, langsung naik pitam. Setiap hari dia harus seperti ini membangunkan anak semata wayangnya yang kalau tidur sudah seperti kebo overdosis obat tidur.

" Kai ... ! ppali ... ireona ... ! nanti kau terlambat ... ! " kali ini Sungjong berteriak dengan nada 5, 99 oktaf, yang cukup membuat ayam malu karena kokokannya (?) tidak bisa setinggi suara Sungjong.

Myungsoo yang melihat istrinya mencak – mencak tidak jelas di depan kamar Kai, langsung menghampirinya.  
" biar aku saja yang membangunkan Kai, kau siapkan sarapan saja, chagi ... " ucap Myungsoo sabar.

" aisshh ... urus tuuh anak kesayangan hyung ... ! hyung terlalu memanjakan Kai, makanya dia jadi seperti ini ... selalu menyusahkan kita " omel Sungjong sebelum akhirnya pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan.

Myungsoo hanya menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah sang istri, pagi – pagi sudah marah – marah. Lagi PMS mungkin ... ck.

Myungsoo pun mengetuk pintu kamar Kai, " Kai ... kajja ... ireona ... ! sudah siang ini, nanti kau terlambat sekolah " ucap Myungsoo namun dengan nada yang lebih bersahabat daripada Sungjong tadi.

Namun hasilnya sama saja, Kai tetap tidak menampakkan dirinya di hadapan Myungsoo, jangankan menampakkan diri, menyahut panggilan Myungsoo saja tidak.

Myungsoo menghela napas panjang, namun tiba – tiba seringaian muncul di bibir Myungsoo, dia tahu apa yang harus dilakukan agar Kai bisa bangkit (?) dari tidur panjangnya.

" Kai ... kalau kau tidak bangun maka, appa akan bilang pada ummamu kalau kau mengkoleksi majalah – " belum sempat Myungsoo menyelesaikan kata – katanya, terdengar pintu kamar Kai dibuka dan muncullah sosok Kai dengan ekpresi kesal.

" ne ... ne ... aku bangun appa " ucap Kai malas.

" bagus ... sekarang kau mandi, siap – siap ke sekolah lalu sarapan " suruh Myungsoo sambil menepuk pundak Kai.

Dengan terpaksa, Kai menuruti perintah Myungsoo appa, karena kalau tidak Myungsoo kan melapor pada Sungjong kalau Kai mengkoleksi majalah dan dvd dewasa, karena kalau sampai Sungjong tahu, dia tidak akan berhenti bicara sebelum Kai masuk UGD gara – gara overdosis kata – kata pedas dari ummanya.

xoxo

Oke ... rupanya Kai telah menyesal tidak bangun pagi. Dia terlambat ke sekolah dan parahnya pelajaran pertama adalah Bahasa Inggris yang diajarin oleh guru killer sekiller – killernya, Taeyeon Songsaenim. Taeyeon Songsaenim memang mungil bin unyu – unyu, tapi kalau sudah marah banteng ngamuk saja kalah, dan dia paling tidak suka ada yang terlambat di jam pelajarannya.

" mati aku ... ! mati aku ... ! Taeyeon Songsaenim, jangan masuk dulu ne " do'a Kai, dia terus berlari di koridor sekolah. Nafasnya udah ngos – ngosan, keringat sudah membanjiri tubuhnya. Maklum kelasnya ada lantai dua, dia merutuki siapa perancang sekolahnya ini, tega sekali menempatkan kelasnya di lantai dua.

Akhirnya Kai pun sampai di kelasnya, dan diapun langsung sujud syukur karena Taeyeon Songsaenim belum masuk. Dengan langkah gontai dia pun menuju kursinya.

" pagi bro ... ! kenapa wajah lu ? pagi – pagi sudah lecek gitu " ucap Tao, sahabat Kai sekaligus teman sebangku Kai.

" gara – gara semalam nonton X – Factor, bangun kesiangan, buru – buru ke sekolah, terus lari – lari di sepanjang koridor sekolah takut Taeyeon Songsaenim datang " Kai menjelaskan sebab musabab wajahnya jadi lecek gitu.

Tao tertawa mendengar penjelasan Kai, dia tidak menyangka sahabatnya itu rela begadang demi X – Factor. Sedangkan Kai hanya memasang tampang masam melihat Tao menertawakan dirinya.

" eh ... Kai Unity tadi nyariin elu, gue udah bilang kalau elu belum dateng tapi mereka malah nyangka gue nyembunyiin elu, udah gitu mereka ngancam lagi bakal nyantet gue kalau gue bohong, fans elu nakutin tau " ucap Tao sesaat menyudahi tawanya.

" sabar bro ... begitulah resiko berteman dengan gue yang cakep bin seksi gini " ucap Kai dengan pedenya.

Pletaak ... ! Tao memberikan sebuah jitakan pada kepala Kai, " dasar kepedean ... ! "

Kai hanya meringis kesakitan sambil mengelus kepalanya yang sakit, sebenarnya dia ingin membalas perbuatan Tao tapi dia melihat Taeyeon Songsaenim masuk ke dalam kelas, jadi dia urungkan niatnya toh balas dendam masih bisa dilakukan kapanpun dan dimanapun.

" good morning students ... ! " Taeyeon Songsaenim menyapa murid – muridnya.

" good morning mom ... ! " seluruh murid menjawab salam gurunya bersamaan.

" okay ... today, we have a new student, Chen ... ! please come in ... ! " panggil Taeyeon Songsaenim pada seseorang diluar.

Semua murid langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada siswa baru itu, termasuk Kai yang tidak bisa lepas dari murid baru itu. Hmmm ... bisa dibilang Kai terpesona dengan murid baru itu.

" Chen ... introduce your self, please ? " suruh Taeyeon Songsaenim.

" thank's mom, annyeong haseyo ... Chen imnida, aku pindahan dari Australia ... senang berkenalan dengan kalian semua, semoga kita bisa jadi teman yang baik " ucap Chen sambil bow.

" Chen ... you can sit in there " Taeyeon Songsaenim menunjuk salah satu kursi kosong, tepatnya dibelakang Kai.

Chen pun berjalan ke arah tempat duduk yang Taeyeon Songsaenim sebutkan tadi. Dan mata Kai tidak bisa lepas dari Chen. Bayangkan saja Kai memandang Chen dari awal masuk tadi sampai Chen menuju tempat duduknya dan tanpa berkedip, ingat itu ... ! tanpa berkedip.

Saking terpesonanya, Kai menoleh ke arah Chen, membuat Chen sedikit bergidik ngeri karena daritadi Kai selalu memandangnya.

" hai ... kenalin niih, namaku Kai ... namja paling ganteng, keren, cakep, seksi seantero sekolah ini " ucap Kai sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Menggoda Chen maksudnya -_-

Chen tersenyum manis, demi kepala Markus Horison yang gundul (?) Kai benar – benar terpesona dengan namja di depannya ini, senyumnya bikin jantung Kai ingin melompat keluar.

" ne ... senang berkenalan denganmu Kai " ucap Chen.

" kalau butuh apa – apa, panggil saja aku ... aku pasti akan selalu membantu " Kai menepuk dadanya, seolah – olah dia memang namja terkeren di sekolah ini.

Namun ada satu hal yang tidak disadari oleh Kai, yaitu Taeyeon Songsaenim mengamati tingkahnya. Bisa dibayangkan betapa merahnya Taeyeon Songsaenim melihat Kai yang tidak memperhatikan pelajarannya malah sibuk modusin Chen. Tao yang merasakan aura aneh keluar dari badan Taeyeon Songsaenim langsung menepuk pundak Kai. Namun Kai malah menepis tangan Tao, dan masih sibuk ngegodain Chen, padahal sudah jelas – jelas Chen tidak menggubris Kai.

1

2

3

" Kaaaaaiiii ... ! get out from class now ... ! " teriak Taeyeon Songsaenim memekakkan telinga.

Bagai tersengat kalajengking, Kai langsung menghadap ke Taeyeon Songsaenim. Rasanya dia ingin mati saja sekarang melihat wajah Taeyeon Songsaenim yang nyeremin abis, matanya membulat, lubang hidungnya kembang kempis (?), wajahnya memerah karena marah.

" you can't hear me ?! get out from class now ... ! "

" ne ... ne ... arraso Songsaenim " ucap Kai sambil berjalan gontai menuju luar kelas. Chen yang melihat Kai, hanya bisa tertawa dalam hati dia tidak mau bernasib sama seperti Kai karena tertawa terbahak – bahak.

xoxo

Tang ... Ting ... Tung ...

Bel istirahat menggema ke seluruh pelosok sekolah, para siswa langsung berhamburan keluar, apalagi tujuan mereka kalau bukan kantin, ngecengin penjaga kantin siapa tahu boleh ngutang. Namun ada juga yang langsung mojok sama pacar mereka, entah apa yang dilakuin gue juga nggak tahu, maklum gue jomblo dan gue nggak mau ngurusin orang pacaran -_- *eh kenapa jadi curcol begini*

" hai ... kenalin nama gue Luhan, kita duduk sebangku tapi kita belum kenalan " ucap namja cantik bernama Luhan, Luhan adalah tipe anak penurut, dia tidak akan bicara selama guru mengajar kecuali guru tersebut menyuruhnya berbicara. Woow ... ! benar – benar calon siswa teladan.

" Chen ... " Chen menyambut uluran tangan Luhan.

" semoga kita bisa menjadi teman yang baik ya Chenchen "

" Chenchen ? " tanya Chen bingung, dia tidak mengerti Luhan dengan seenak pantat (?) mengubah namanya.

" anggap saja itu panggilan sayang dariku buatmu " Luhan mengedipkan matanya genit, membuat Chen sedikit bergidik ngeri.

" yaudah Chenchen ... kajja kita ke kantin ... ! " Luhan menarik tangan Chen. Chen hanya bisa pasrah, dia pun mengikuti Luhan ke kantin. Namun secara tidak sengaja, mata Chen menatap mata Kai yang masih berdiri di luar kelas akibat hukuman Taeyeon Songsaenim. Kai menyunggingkan senyum manisnya yang mampu membuat para yeoja masuk UGD akibat mimisan hebat. Chen pun membalas senyuman Kai, namun satu hal yang tidak mereka ketahui, jantung mereka berdebar keras dibalik senyuman itu.

Suasana di kantin benar – benar ramai, sepertinya kantin memang tempat yang paling menyenangkan di antara tempat lain di sekolah.

" elu mau pesan apa ? biar gue pesenin " ucap Luhan.

" Siomay (?) ma Es Teh manis (?) aja deh "

Luhan mengangguk tanda mengerti, diapun pergi untuk memesan makanan, sedangkan Chen hanya duduk sambil memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Mata Chen membulat, saat secara tidak sengaja dia menemukan pemandangan yang sangat tidak lazim dilakukan di tempat umum. Bayangkan saja, di depannya, ada dua orang namja sedang berciuman panas, saliva mereka pun berceceran di sekitar mulut mereka. Tidak hanya sampai disitu, mata innocent Chen kembali melihat adegan panas, yaitu dua namja sedang pangku – pangkuan, namja dibawahnya sibuk menggerayangi dada namja yang berada diatasnya. Chen memicingkan matanya, sepertinya dia kenal dengan namja yang dipangku, aaa ... ! Chen ingat, dia adalah teman sebangku Kai.

" hei ... lagi liatin apaan ? kok bengong gitu ? " Luhan duduk didepan Chen sambil memberikan pesanan Chen.

" eh ... namja yang ada disana dan disana itu siapa ? mereka tidak malu apa melakukan hal itu di depan umum ? " tanya Chen.

Luhan pun menoleh ke arah Chen menunjuk, " ooo ... namja yang saling berciuman panas itu, Kris sama Suho, mereka sering kok melakukan hal itu disini, semua siswa dan para gurupun tahu. Namun mereka tidak berani menegur mereka, soalnya appa Kris adalah pemilik sekolah ini sedangkan appa Suho adalah penanam saham terbesar di sekolah ini, mereka berdua memang dijodohkan dari kecil. Nah kalau yang pangku – pangkuan itu Sehun sama Tao, pasangan terpanas dan terheboh di sekolah ini, sama seperti KrisHo, para guru dan murid tidak ada yang berani menegur mereka karena appa Sehun adalah Menteri, sedangkan appa Tao adalah hakim terkenal di Seoul. Mereka berempat adalah anak orang kaya, jadi yaa sepertinya istilah uang bisa membeli segalanya itu benar deh " Luhan menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Chen mengangguk – angguk tanda mengerti, sepertinya dia harus banyak belajar dari Luhan mengenai sekolah ini.

" lalu ... kamu sendiri gimana ? udah punya pacar ? " tanya Chen lagi.

" emmm ... kalau gue sih lagi pdkt sama kapten tim basket sekolah ini, namanya Park Chanyeol " jawab Luhan setengah berbisik.

Chen hanya berdehem tidak jelas sambil memakan siomaynya. " lalu Kai, apakah dia sudah punya pacar ? ".

Luhan menatap Chen sejenak, lalu tersenyum penuh arti " waaa ... kenapa tiba – tiba elu nanya Kai ? elu naksir ma dia ? "

Sontak ucapan Luhan membuat Chen salah tingkah, wajahnya memerah bak kepiting rebus, " aa ... aniya ... ak .. aku hanya bertanya "

Sebenarnya Luhan ingin tertawa melihat reaksi Chen, namun dia takut Chen semakin tersinggung maka sekuat tenaga dia tahan tawanya.

" Kai belum punya pacar, sebenarnya banyak sih yang mau jadi pacar dia, secara dia ganteng, seksi, tajir lagi, namun masih belum ada yang sanggup menarik perhatian dia. Tapi gue heran, sepertinya Kai terpesona banget ma elu sampai – sampai dia harus dihukum Taeyeon Songsaenim gara – gara ngegoda elu. Elu pernah ketemu Kai sebelumnya ? "

Chen menggeleng, " gue aja baru pertama kali ketemu dia di sekolah ini ".

Belum sempat Luhan bertanya lagi pada Chen, tiba – tiba saja ada yang menyeruput (?) es teh Luhan.

" yaak ...Tao ! enak aja main nyeruput minuman orang ... ! " Luhan memukul punggung Tao.

" galak amat sih elu ma temen sendiri juga ... " balas Tao sambil nyenggol Luhan, " eh ... elu murid baru tadi kan ? kenalin nama gue Tao ".

Chen hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum menanggapi Tao.

" kebiasaan elu yah, habis begituan ma Sehun kancing baju elu kagak dipasang " Luhan menyadari bahwa kancing bagian atas seragam Tao terbuka. Sedangkan Tao hanya cengar – cengir sambil memasang kancing bajunya.

" oh yaa Chen, elu kenal sama Kai ? sepertinya dia tadi sangat terpesona ma elu " tanya Tao.

Lagi – lagi Chen mendapatkan pertanyaan yang sama, " ani ... aku nggak kenal dia ".

" emm ... ini aneh, Kai adalah tipikal namja yang sulit terpesona ma seseorang apalagi sama sosok biasa aja kayak elu, elu ganteng kagak, seksi juga kagak, tinggi apalagi, terus yang membuat Kai terpesona ma elu apa coba " Tao dengan polosnya mengucapkan kata – kata itu.

Chen sebenarnya tersinggung dengan ucapan Tao, enak saja bilang seperti itu, namun setelah dipikir – pikir lagi ucapan Tao emang bener jadi yang bisa dilakukan Chen hanya mengangkat bahu, " mollayo ".

Sedangkan Luhan mendeathglare Tao karena bilang yang nggak – nggak sama Chen.

" eh ... sebentar lagi bel bunyi, kajja kita masuk kelas ... ! " ajak Luhan sesaat setelah dia menyeruput habis es tehnya.

" oke ... ! " ucap Tao dan Chen bersamaan.

xoxo

Hujan deras mengguyur Seoul. Membuat seorang namja imut mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal, hujan deras ini menghambatnya untuk pulang, sebenarnya dia sudah menelpon Minho ahjussi untuk menjemputnya, namun Minho ahjussi masih sibuk mengurus tokonya. Appa dan eommanya tidak mungkin bisa menjemputnya mengingat mereka baru pulang kerja nanti sore.

Namja imut itu menghela napas panjang, dia melihat sekeliling sekolahnya yang sudah sepi mengingat semua siswanya sudah pulang semua. Entah mengapa, bila sepi begini sekolahnya cukup menakutkan. Apalagi dia semalam baru saja menonton film pembunuhan, yang menceritakan seorang anak sendirian di sekolah karena menunggu hujan reda, lalu tiba – tiba ada yang menusuknya dari belakang berkali – kali sehingga anak itu tewas seketika.

Namja itu menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya, dia tidak mau berakhir seperti anak di film itu. Dia berharap sekolahnya itu mempunyai sistem pengaman yang canggih agar pembunuh tidak bisa masuk ke dalam sekolahnya. Diapun mengeluarkan buku Matematikanya yang tebalnya bisa buat nimpuk maling sampai pingsan.

PUK ... ! tiba – tiba ada seseorang yang memegang pundak namja imut itu, reflek namja itu langsung melayangkan buku tebalnya ke kepala orang yang menyentuh pundaknya.

BUUK ... ! BUUK ... ! BUUK ... ! namja imut itu terus memukul kepala, lengan, bahu orang itu secara membabi buta, di otaknya saat ini hanya terbayang film yang semalam ia tonton.

" awww ... ! appo ... Chen ... ini aku, Kai ... ! "

" eh ... Kai ? " Chen langsung menghentikan pukulannya, diperhatikannya orang didepannya dari ujung kaki sampai kepala.

" iya ... kamu kenapa siih ? tiba – tiba mukul aku, udah gitu pakek buku tebel lagi, sakit tau ... ! " Kai mengelus kepalanya yang sakit akibat serangan Chen.

" mianhaeyo jeongmal mianhayeo, aku nggak sengaja ... aku kira kamu itu orang jahat yang mau gangguin aku, abis kamu juga datangnya ngagetin aku ".

" yaela ... masa tampangku kayak penjahat siih -_- kamu kenapa belum pulang ? nungguin aku ? " tanya Kai dengan PD.

" PD amat siih kamu, aku lagi nungguin hujan reda " jawab Chen sambil memandang langit yang daritadi tidak bosan mengeluarkan air. " kamu sendiri kenapa belum pulang ? "

" tadi Taeyeon Songsaenim ngasih tugas tambahan soalnya tadi aku nggak ikut pelajarannya "

Chen mengangguk mengerti. Setelah itu tidak ada kata yang keluar dari mulut keduanya. Mereka diam, mengamati air hujan yang turun. Hening ... yang terdengar hanya derasnya hujan, mereka menikmati keheningan ini.

Sesekali mereka saling curi pandang lalu tersenyum malu – malu. Ciri khas remaja sekarang jika mereka saling suka. Memang mereka tidak saling bicara kalau saling menyukai, namun tatapan mata mereka lah yang menjelaskan itu semua. Jantung mereka pun ikut membuktikan kalau mereka memang saling menyukai. Ya ... jantung mereka berdebar keras.

Tiba – tiba ponsel Kai berdering memecah keheningan yang terjadi diantara mereka.

" yeoboseyo noona ... ahh ... ne ne arraso "

Chen hanya memandang Kai dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Setelah Kai mematikan ponselnya, dia melihat ke arah gerbang sekolah. Dia tersenyum sejenak, mobil alphard terparkir dengan indahnya di depan gerbang.

" Chen ... aku sudah dijemput, emmm ... apakah kamu mau pulang bersamaku ? " tawar Kai.

" tidak usah ... sebentar lagi Minho ahjussi akan menjemputku " ucap Chen, terdengar nada penyesalan saat Chen mengucapkannya. Ya ... dia menyesal, kenapa meminta Minho ahjussi menjemput dirinya, coba kalau tidak mungkin dia akan pulang bersama Kai.

" ne arraso ... " Kai membuka jaketnya lalu dipasangkannya ke badan Chen sambil berbisik, " aku tidak akan membiarkan namja yang aku sukai kedinginan " setelah berkata demikian, Kai langsung berlari menuju mobilnya meninggalkan Chen yang masih shock dengan kata – katanya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, otak Chen berhasil mencerna kata – kata Kai, lalu seulas senyum manis terukir di bibirnya. Dia mengeratkan jaket Kai di badannya, cuaca hari ini memang dingin, tapi Chen tidak merasa kedinginan, kata – kata Kai serta jaket dari Kai mampu membuat hatinya hangat.

xoxo

" bagaimana hari pertamamu di sekolah chagiya ? " tanya umma Chen, Key.

" sangat menyenangkan umma, aku sudah punya banyak teman baru disana " jawab Chen semangat.

" bagus deh ... lalu apakah disekolah barumu ada seseorang yang menarik bagimu ? "

Chen terdiam, dia langsung teringat pada Kai, namja yang berhasil membuat jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan. Tidak sengaja senyum Chen mengembang.

" aigoo ... sepertinya anak umma lagi jatuh cinta ne " goda Key setelah menyadari raut wajah Chen yang berubah.

" aah ... aniya umma, umma sok tahu " sangkal Chen.

Key hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan Chen, " yasudah ... kajja kita makan , chagiyaa ... ! makan malam sudah siap ... ! " teriak Key memanggil suaminya.

Tidak sampai semenit, keluarga ini telah berkumpul di meja makan.

" Chen ... besok pulang sekolah, kamu jangan mampir kemana – mana ya ? langsung pulang " suruh Jonghyun, appa Chen.

Chen mengernyitkan dahinya, " eh ... memangnya ada apa ? "

" besok teman lama appa aka berkunjung kesini, sekalian mempertemukanmu dengan anaknya, yang akan menjadi jodohmu nanti "

" mwo ? jodoh ? maksud appa apaan ? " tanya Chen kaget.

Jonghyun dan Key sudah memperkirakan hal ini. Jadi, dengan tenang Jonghyun menjelaskan pada Chen, " begini ... sebelum kita pindah ke Australia, appa sudah berjanji akan menjodohkanmu dengan anak teman baik appa ".

Chen hanya bisa cenggo mendengar ucapan appanya. " ta ... tapi appa ... "

" tidak ada tapi – tapian, pokoknya kamu akan appa jodohkan dengan anak appa " ucap Jonghyun tegas.

Kalau sudah seperti ini, berarti keputusan Jonghyun tidak dapat diganggu gugat. Jangankan Chen, Key saja sudah tidak berani menolak, jika Jonghyun sudah buat keputusan.

Chen menghela napas panjang, padahal ada seseorang yang Chen sukai, ini pertama kalinya bagi Chen mempunyai perasaan pada seorang namja, tapi sepertinya perasaan itu harus dikubur dalam – dalam akibat perjodohan ini.

xoxo

Mood Kai benar – benar jelek saat ini. Namja yang disukainya tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit, andai saja kemaren dia memaksanya untuk pulang bersama mungkin dia nggak bakal sakit. Lalu sekarang dia harus ikut orang tuanya menuju rumah Tn. Kim Jonghyun, yang anaknya bakal dijodohkan dengannya. Padahal Kai sudah menyukai orang lain, namun orang tuanya terutama appanya sangat menginginkan perjodohan ini, jadi Kai harus menuruti keinginan appanya kalau tidak mau dipecat sebagai anak.

" Kai ... senyum donk, kita akan bertemu orang penting, calon mertuamu ... ! " perintah Myungsoo.

" appa ... aku tidak mau dijodohkan, sekarang udah nggak jaman jodoh – jodohan, lagian aku sudah punya seseorang yang aku suka appa " Kai mencoba membujuk appanya lagi.

" appa tidak peduli ... ! mau tidak mau appa akan tetap menjodohkanmu dengan anak teman appa ... ! " kesal Myungsoo.

" sudahlah Kai, turuti saja keinginan appamu ... anak dari Jonghyun hyung itu baik, kau pasti menyukainya " Sungjong menengahi perdebatan antara Myungsoo dan Kai.

Kai hanya mendengus kesal, tidak ada gunanya dia berdebat dengan orang tuanya. Dia pasti kalah.

Saat ini, Kai, Myungsoo dan Sungjong tengah berdiri di depan pintu rumah Jonghyun. Tidak lupa, Myungsoo mengingatkan pada Kai untuk tersenyum.

" waaa ... ! Myungsoo ... Sungjong ... ! " teriak Jonghyun sesaat setelah membuka pintu.

" apa kabar ? sepertinya kau tambah sehat saja selama berada di Australia " Myungsoo memeluk Jonghyun.

" kabarku baik – baik saja, ah ... kau bisa saja, bahkan menurutku aku tambah kurus ada disana ".

" Myungsoo ... Sungjong ... ! " kali ini seorang namja cantik yang menyambut kedatangan mereka.

" Key hyung ... ! aku merindukanmu ... " Sungjong langsung memeluk namja cantik yang ada di depannya.

" aku juga merindukanmu " Key membalas pelukan Sungjong.

Sedangkan Kai hanya cenggo melihat reunian di depannya, dia bingung harus melakukan apa.

" ini pasti Jongin, iya kan ? aigoo ... kau sudah besar ne ? lihat saja tinggimu melebihi appamu " ucap Jonghyun sambil memperhatikan Kai.

" annyeong haseyo ahjussi ... "

" sepertinya gen ketampanan Myungsoo menurun pada Jongin, lihat saja anakmu sangat tampan " Key menimpali.

Myungsoo dan Sungjong tertawa, sedangkan Jongin hanya tersenyum kaku mendengar ucapan Key.

" eh ... ngomong – ngomong dimana Jongdae ? daritadi aku tidak melihatnya " ucap Sungjong sesaat setelah mereka duduk.

" Jongdae sakit, kemaren dia kehujanan. Sekarang dia lagi istirahat di kamarnya " jawab Key.

" ahh ... sayang sekali, padahal aku ingin melihatnya sudah 10 tahun aku tidak melihatnya, pasti sekarang dia tampan sepertimu, Jonghyun " ucap Myungsoo.

" hahha ... kau ini bisa saja, yeobo ... coba kau antar Jongin ke kamar anak kita, dia pasti ingin segera melihat calon pengantinnya " ucap Jonghyun dengan nada menggoda.

" eh ... tidak perlu ahjussi, aku tidak ingin menganggu istirahatnya. Biar kapan – kapan saja " Kai menolak tawaran Jonghyun.

" sudahlah ayo ... ! kau tidak perlu sungkan begitu, sebentar lagi kita akan menjadi keluarga kok " Key menarik tangan Kai menuju kamar Jongdae aka Chen.

Kai memohon pada orang tuanya agar menghentikan aksi Key lewat tatapan matanya. Namun orang tuanya malah memberi semangat padanya agar dia tidak perlu malu bertemu Chen.

" nah ... disinilah kamar Jongdae " Key membuka pintu Kamar Chen yang ternyata tidak dikunci oleh si pemilik kamar. " oke ... ahjussi tinggal dulu ne ? kalian berbincang – bincanglah " Key meninggalkan Kai yang kebingungan harus melakukan apa.

Setelah berpikir cukup panjang, akhirnya Kai memasuki kamar Chen. Diapun melihat sekeliling, kamarnya rapi, bersih, wangi lagi membuat Kai cukup betah di kamar itu.

Tanpa sengaja, matanya melihat sebuah jaket yang tergantung di balik pintu kamar. Diapun mendekati jaket itu, di lihatnya secara teliti berulang – ulang. Tidak salah lagi ini jaket miliknya yang dia pasangkan pada Chen kemarin. Kai pun melihat ke arah tempat tidur, yang diatasnya terdapat makhluk yang sedang tertidur, dia tidur membelakangi Kai, sehingga Kai tidak bisa melihat wajahnya.

Dengan perlahan, Kai mendekati tempat tidur. Dia berjalan ke sisi kanan tempat tidur. Kalau firasatnya benar, maka anak dari Jonghyun itu adalah ... Chen. Kai membulatkan matanya, saat melihat wajah orang yang akan dijodohkan dengannya.

Kai pun tidak dapat menahan senyumnya. Ternyata anak Jonghyun ahjussi yang akan dijodohkan dengannya adalah Chen, namja yang berhasil merebut hatinya sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Kai memandang wajah lelap Chen, ingin rasanya dia menyentuh wajahnya, membelai lembut pipinya namun hasrat itu Kai tahan karena tidak mau menganggu mimpi indah Chen.

Sejurus kemudian, Kai mengambil sehelai kertas dan pena. Dia mulai menulis sebuah surat untuk Chen, sesekali senyum manisnya terkembang saat menulis kata – kata di surat itu. Setelah, suratnya selesai, ia letakkan di meja nakas samping tempat tidur Chen.

Kai tersenyum puas melihat suratnya yang bertengger (?) manis di meja nakas, dia berharap Chen membacanya dan semua kisah ini akan berakhir indah. Kai memandang wajah Chen sekali lagi, " neomu kyeopta ".

Setelah berkata demikian, Kai beranjak pergi meninggalkan Chen sendirian yang masih asyik dengan mimpi indahnya.

xoxo

" eunggg ... " Chen membuka matanya perlahan. Dikerjap – kerjapkan matanya menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam retinanya. Dia merenggangkan otot – otot tubuhnya yang kaku karena tidurnya yang cukup panjang tadi. Setelah dirasa cukup, perlahan dia bangkit (?).

Chen memijit kepalanya yang dirasa masih pusing efek terkena hujan kemarin. Diapun melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 16.00.

Chen juga baru ingat kalau hari ini teman appanya akan berkunjung kesini, sayang sekali akibat sakit dia tidak bisa menyambut teman appanya sekaligus anaknya yang akan dijodohkan dengannya. Diapun hendak turun dari kasurnya. Perutnya lapar, minta diisi. Namun saat hendak berdiri, mata Chen tidak sengaja melihat sepucuk surat di atas meja nakas. Dengan penuh rasa penasaran, Chen mengambil surat itu dan membacanya.

_Annyeong Chen ..._

_Mian aku menggunakan kertas dan penamu tanpa ijin, karena tadi waktu aku masuk ke kamarmu, kamu masih tidur. Jadi aku tidak tega untuk membangunkanmu._

_Chen ... apakah kamu percaya takdir ?_

_Kalau aku percaya, sangat percaya ... pertemuan kita adalah takdir Tuhan. Apakah kamu ingat pertemuan pertama kita ? pasti kamu pikir, pertemuan pertama kita di sekolah. Itu salah ... pertemuan pertama kita adalah di Bandara Incheon 2 minggu yang yang sedang duduk sendirian sambil membaca novel, kamu tahu ekspresimu saat membaca serius sekali , sampai – sampai kamu tidak melihatku yang duduk di , sebuah senyum manis terkambang di bibirmu, entah apa yang membuatmu tersenyum. Tapi yang jelas, senyummu sudah mampu membuat detak jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, untuk sesaat aku ingin menghentikan waktu agar aku bisa melihat senyummu lebih lama._

_Namun tiba – tiba, kamu melihat ke arahku. Jujur ... aku langsung salah tingkah saat matamu menatapku. Akupun mencoba tersenyum, lalu kamu membalas senyumku. Kamu tahu ? betapa senangnya hatiku saat kamu memberikan senyum manismu padaku. Sayang sekali ... kegembirannku tidak berlangsung lama karena appaku sudah tiba di Bandara, jadi mau tidak mau aku harus pergi, meninggalkan mu dan senyum manismu. Tapi aku percaya,kita akan bertemu lagi suatu saat nanti, dan aku juga percaya bahwa dirimu adalah jodoh yang disiapkan oleh Tuhan untukku._

_Kemudian ... kita memang bertemu lagi, kita satu sekolah bahkan satu kelas. Saat dirimu berada di depan kelas dan memperkenalkan namamu, mataku tidak bisa lepas dari dirimu._

_Dan ini kejadian yang benar – benar membuatku tidak berhenti tersenyum, ternyata dirimu adalah namja yang akan dijodohkan denganku. Ya ... aku adalah anak dari Kim Myungsoo dan Lee Sungjong sahabat orang tuamu._

_Ternyata Tuhan benar – benar menginginkan kita untuk hidup berdampingan. Kebetulan ? kurasa bukan ... ini Takdir. Takdirlah yang mempertemukan kita._

_Bila kamu memang mempunyai pemikiran yang sama denganku, datanglah ke tempat dimana kita pertama kali bertemu, aku menunggumu disitu ._

_Saranghae ... Kim Jongdae ^^_

_Kim Jongin aka Kai_

Senyum Chen langsung mengembang setelah membaca surat itu, dia tidak menyangka Kai menyukainya sejak pertama kali bertemu. Secepat kilat, dia mengambil jaket dalam lemarinya lalu beranjak keluar.

" umma, appa ... ! aku pergi dulu ne ? " pamit Chen pada orang tuanya yang sedang bercengkrama di ruang tamu.

" mau kemana ? kamu kan lagi sakit ? " tanya Key khawatir.

" aku mau bertemu jodohku umma ... do'akan aku semoga lancar, umma .. appa " ucap Chen meninggalkan kedua orangtuanya yang terbengong – bengong karena sikapnya.

xoxo

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 17 .30, dengan langkah tergesa Chen memasuki Bandara Incheon, tempat dimana kali dia bertemu Kai. Sambil berlari kecil, dia menyusuri setiap tempat di Bandara Incheon, matanya mencari – cari sosok Kai.

Dan ... ketemu ... ! Kai sedang duduk di kursi tunggu. Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, Chen langsung berlari ke arah Kai, jantungnya berdebar keras saat ini.

" Chen ... ! " Kai berdiri, namja yang ditunggu – tunggu akhirnya datang juga.

GREP ... ! Chen langsung memeluk Kai, " nado saranghaeyo Kai ... "

Kai tersenyum, dia membalas pelukan Chen. Erat, dia memeluk Chen erat. Di elusnya rambut Chen dengan lembut. " gomawo ... gomawoo karena sudah membalas cintaku ".

Kai melepas pelukan Chen, ditatapnya wajah Chen, wajah yang membuatnya jatuh hati pada pandangan pertama. Sejurus kemudian, Kai mengalihkan pandangannya ke bibir Chen, bibir yang selalu menyunggingkan senyum manis sehingga membuat jantung Kai berdebar tidak karuan.

Chen yang mengerti maksud Kai, langsung memejamkan matanya. Perlahan, Chen dapat merasakan deru nafas Kai di wajahnya, oke ... jantung Chen sudah berdebar hebat sekarang, Chen berharap semoga dia tidak terkena serangan jantung.

Akhirnya bibir Kai dan Chen bertemu. Merasakan Chen yang hanya diam saja, Kai melakukan aksinya lebih lanjut. Dia lumat lembut bibir Chen, merasakan tiap inch bibir manis Chen. Jujur ... Chen sangat menikmati ini, dia menyukai sentuhan Kai yang lembut. Kai menekan tengkuk Chen agar ciuman mereka lebih dekat dan dalam. Chen pun membalas lumatan Kai. Chen dan Kai terlihat sangat menikmati first kiss mereka, ciuman yang romantis , ciuman yang mewakilkan perasaan mereka yang saling mencintai.

Namun mereka lupa, mereka ciuman di Bandara, tempat umum. Semua umur ada di sini, termasuk anak – anak yang sebenarnya tidak boleh melihat adegan dewasa itu.

" yaaa ... ! apa yang kalian lakukan ? jangan melihat yang tidak – tidak ... ! kajja ... kita pergi " omel orang tua sambil menarik anaknya menjauhi tempat KaiChen.

Cukup lama mereka berciuman, hingga akhirnya Kai melepas tautan bibir mereka. Kai memandang wajah Chen lekat – lekat, " so ... Kim Jongdae, apakah kamu mau jadi pacarku sekaligus pendamping hidupku nanti ? ".

Chen mengangguk perlahan, pertanda dia mau menjadi pacar eh bisa dibilang pendamping hidup seorang Kim Jongin.

Sekali lagi, Kai memeluk Chen erat, dia benar – benar senang. Akhirnya namja yang disukainya benar – benar menjadi jodohnya.

**END **


End file.
